DESAPARECIDA
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de ls Black. Ginevra Potter desaparece y Harry se enfrenta a una cuenta atras para poder salvarla. A ella y a su hija aun no nacida.


_**Este fic pertenece al reto temático de septiembre "Gore" del foro la NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: todo lo que puedas reconocer del harryverso, pertenece a la increíble J.K.R. Lo que suene a demencia total, es mio.**_

Cuando salió de su casa para hacer aquellas compras de última hora, jamás pensó que no volvería a ver a Harry, ni al pequeño James. O a su travieso Albus. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el mero hecho de olvidar el juguete favorito de su hijo la semana anterior desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos que helarían la sangre. No, para su suerte (o desgracia, segun se mire) vivía en una burbuja tal de felicidad, que la maldad no tenía cabida en su maravilloso mundo perfecto.

Por eso no prestó atención a la encapuchada figura que seguía todos sus pasos. Tampoco hizo mucho caso a la extraña sensación que se había acomodado en la boca de su estómago y que gritaba ¡PELIGRO! a plena potencia. No. Ella era Ginevra Potter, esposa del aclamado Elegido, salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y se consideraba intocable por ello, como si de un icono sagrado se tratase. Además ¿quién atacaría a una mujer embarazada de ocho meses?

Todo eso jugó en contra de la flamante y embarazadísima señora Potter y no vio venir el potente desmaius que la dejó noqueada en medio de una calle desierta, a primerísima hora de la mañana, cuando nadie podría acudir en su auxilio.

**6 HORAS DESAPARECIDA**

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Pero no más que la espalda y las articulaciones. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba en medio de una sala circular, con paredes de piedra con algo que parecía moho. Colgaba del techo por una serie de cuerdas estratégicamente colcadas para mantener sus muñecas juntas, a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados en una dolorosa X, mientras otra cuerda mantenía unidos sus tobillos y las piernas dobladas, haciendo que sus talones reposaran en su trasero. Y para rematar aquella atrocidad, tobillos y muñecas se unían mediante una tercera cuerda, que era la que la mantenía colgando como una grotesca piñata. Y a pesar de todo, no sentía dolor alguno. Parecía flotar. Supuso que estaba bajo un hechizo de levitación.

Siguió examinando la habitación. A su derecha, semioculta por las sombras, se entreveía una mesa cubierta con una sábana llena de manchurrones ocres. Desvió la mirada. No quería ni imaginarse qué escondía aquella sábana o lo que eran aquellas manchas.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no angustiarse, sobre todo por su pequeña. Sí, debía ser fuerte por su niñita. Seguro que Harry no tardaba en encontrarlas. Y aquello sólo sería un mal recuerdo. Sí, sólo eso.

**12 HORAS DESAPARECIDA. CUARTEL DE AURORES. LONDRES**

-Me importa una soberana mierda el que no hayan encontrado nada en la calle -Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, tenía el rostro enrojecido de tanto gritar.- Estais hablando de mi mujer y mi hija. Quiero que volvais a esa puta calle y, si es necesario, la desmonteis piedra a piedra. Ni se os ocurra regresar sin una pista porque os juro que Voldevort a mi lado será un dulce osito de peluche.

Los aurores salieron a la carrera de allí, acojonados por la reacción de su jefe al decirle que no habían encontrado nada.

-Tienes que calmarte, Harry. Así lo único que vas a conseguir es pasar por alto algo importante que nos ayude a encontrarlas.

-Lo sé, Herms. Pero estoy aterrado -abrazó a su amiga- No sé que hacer.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Él. Es el mejor en su trabajo. Ve lo que otros no ven.

-¿Crees que accederá a ayudar a su enemigo de toda la vida?

-Cambió. No tienes mucho más que perder, Harry.

-Sólo mi alma, Herms. Sòlo mi alma.

**22 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

**-**Veo que te has puesto cómoda, pelirroja.

Ginny abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver quién había hablado. Era una mujer, no muy alta, con el pelo reseco disparado en todas direcciones. No tardó mucho en reconocerla.

-Romilda...

-Veo que sigues igual de guapa, Ginny. Bastante más gorda, pero guapa -se acercó a ella y pasó la mano por el abultado vientre- Harry estará feliz.

-Suéltame, por favor. Te juro que no le diré nada a nadie. Haré el Juramento inquebrantable, pero no nos hagas daño.

-¿Y perderme la diversión de verte agonizar por el dolor y el miedo? No.

Romilda agitó la varita y la mesita oculta se deslizó hasta ella. Quitó la sábana y sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de terror de la pelirroja ante su colección de juguetitos muggles.

-¿Te gustan? Los escogí pensando en ti.

-Estás loca -Ginny le escupió en la cara. Romilda se limitó a reir.

-Ahora tengo que salir un ratito. Han movilizado a todos los aurores. Y yo no puedo faltar, como buena corresponsal de prensa que soy -giró sobre sus talones y, antes de salir, lanzó dos hechizos.- Evanesco. Finite Incantatem.

Ginny lanzó un alarido de dolor al sentir cómo la gravedad hacía su trabajo sobre su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Sintió cómo crujìan todas sus articulaciones. Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue para su niña. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la pequeña no estuviese sufriendo mucho.

**23 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

Harry permanecía en silencio a su lado. Hermione había conseguido concertar aquella cita en un tiempo record. Y ahora estaban allí sentados, en aquella sobria sala, esperando al que fue su pesadilla escolar y que ahora, ironías del destino, podría ser la única posibilidad de encontrar a Ginny. Un elfo doméstico bastante bien vestido se apareció ante ellos.

-Mi amo les recibirá en unos minutos. Les ruego que sean muy concisos con los detalles. Cuando los estímulos exteriores son demasiado intensos, tiende a enfermar y entonces no podrá serles de ayuda.

El elfo desapareció con un sonoro plop. Harry se removió, incomodo.

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué narices estamos aquí y cómo podría sernos de alguna utilidad ese estúpido?

-Estamos aquí porque él es el único capaz de moverse de manera segura por las Fronteras -Hermione adoptó su pose de sabelotodo- Y es el único que podría encontrar alguna pista en un lugar sin pistas. Por eso estamos aquí.

-Te agradezco el alegato en mi defensa, Granger.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte. Ante ellos había aparecido Draco Malfoy. A sus 28 años seguía manteniendo esa pose de "soy el rey del mundo" que ya cargaba en Howgarts, pero se notaba a la legua que había suavizado su caracter. Hermione lo achacó al accidente, del que apenas se sabía nada y que le convirtió en lo que ahora era.

-Malfoy -la voz de Harry sonó muerta.

-Creo que nuestro querido Héroe necesita mi ayuda -una fría sonrisa cruzó el pálido rostro del ex mortífago.- Bien. Porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**25 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

- Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho, Ginny.

La voz de Romilda la sobresaltó. Ya no sentía las extremidades. Y el dolor había pasado a ser una constante molesta, pero soportable. Ginny se negó a hablar.

-Venga, no seas asi. Ya verás cuánto nos vamos a divertir. Me hubiera gustado tenerte conmigo mucho tiempo. Pero Harry y la asquerosa sangre sucia de tu cuñada han conseguido que Malfoy participe en tu búsqueda. Lo que nos deja poco tiempo para jugar.

Romilda movió la varita y las paredes y suelo de la habitación se convirtieron en espejos. Ginny observó con creciente terror cómo aquella psicópata paseaba la mano sobre los instrumentos de tortura. Por puro instinto, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-No,no,no. Niña mala. Tienes que poner mucha atención. Si no, no será divertido.

Ginny la escuchó trastear durante unos minutos. Luego, un dolor lacerante en el párpado derecho hizo que gritara con todas sus fuerzas. El mismo dolor lo siguió con el otro párpado. Y luego, se encontró con los ojos dolorosamente abiertos, contemplando su imagen reflejada en el suelo. Le había traspasado los párpados superiores con anzuelos, los cuales habían sido fijados a su frente con un hechizo.

-Ahora que tengo toda tu atención, empezaremos. Sabes, siempre quise ser escultora. Pero todos me decían que no tengo talento. Pero estaban muy equivocados. Soy una artista. Y mi arte es único, porque yo esculpo en materia viva.

Romilda cogió un bisturí con la hoja finísima y lo acercó al rostro de su prisionera. Hizo unos cortes rápidos y precisos sobre las mejillas y nariz y, con un tirón seco, arrancó la piel de la zona. Ginny gritó mientras se retorcía, acrecentando el dolor en sus articulaciones.

-Siempre he pensado que las pecas son algo que estropea la belleza de una mujer. Ahora estás mucho mejor.

Dejó el bisturí en la mesa y cogió otro, con una extraña forma.

-Este es creación mía. Ayuda a dar forma a los rostros de mis esculturas -Agarró a Ginny por la barbilla y comenzó a cortar la carne descubierta de la nariz y mejillas mientras tatareaba una cancioncilla infantil y Ginny se desgañitaba gritando- Ya está. Ahora sí que tienes un rostro proporcionado.

La pelirroja lloraba. El reflejo de su rostro destrozado y ensangrentado le revolvió el estómago. Y el miedo la paralizó cuando volvió a ver acercarse a aquella loca a la mesa.

-Ahora veré que hago con tu cuerpo. Careces de proporción armónica. Y no puedo permitir eso en mis esculturas. No, no puedo.

**26 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

Malfoy permanecía copletamente inmovil en medio de la calle donde había desaparecido Ginny, aparentemente sin hacer nada. Harry sentía cómo la poca paciencia que le quedaba se iba por el retrete. Hizo amago de ir hacia Malfoy, pero Hermione lo contuvo.

-Está buscando pistas.

-Lo único que está haciendo es perder el tiempo y reirse de nosotros.

-Mira sus ojos -Harry hizo caso a su amiga. Los normalmente grisaceos ojos de Malfoy habían pasado a un negro profundo.- Ahora está en las Fronteras. Seguro que encuentra algo. Ten paciencia.

**27 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

Ginny estaba en ese punto en el que un ser humano está más allá del dolor y sólo busca una manera, por ínfima que esta sea, de poder sobrevivir. Además, aquella loca le había lanzado un hechizo que no la dejaba desmayarse, lo que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Romilda, después de haber "arreglado" su rostro, había cogido unas finas cuerdas y las había atado alrededor de sus hinchados pechos con tanta fuerza que habían adquirido un tono amoratado y después, como si aquello no terminara de convencerla, cogió de nuevo el bisturí fino he hizo unos cortes por debajo de la cueda, que desató despues. Introdujo los dedos por el corte y tiró de la piel y el músculo hasta alcanzar la parte blanda del pecho y arrancarla. De la garganta de Ginny sólo salían débiles gemidos. Se había quedado ronca de tanto gritar.

-Así estás mucho mejor. Siendo tan bajita, tener las tetas tan grandes te daba aspecto de vaca lechera. -Romilda agitó su varita y Ginny se vio libre de sus ataduras. Por un segundo pensó que aquel infierno había llegado a su fin. Su dicha duró poco. Con tres movimientos de varita de su captora estuvo amarrada a una silla como la que utilizaban los ginecólogos muggles, quedando semirecostada y con las piernas completamente abiertas. Sin decirni una palabra, Romilda se acercó. Cogió uno de sus pies y, alicate en mano, fué arrancándole una a una las uñas. Ginny se convulsionaba por el dolor. En un descanso en su tortura, atinó a hacer una simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me arrebataste a Harry. Yo debería ser la señora Potter. Yo debería ser la madre de sus hijos. No tú, la zorra pelirroja que se le metió por los ojos y que hizo todo lo posible para atraparlo. Pero ahora, cuano acabe contigo, me acercaré a él. Le daré el pésame y, poco a pico, me iré introduciendo en su vida. Con a infalible ayuda de un filtro amoroso, claro. -Romilda arrancó la última uña y se quedó mirando a Ginny, evaluando qué hacer. Y en ese momento, Ginny rompió aguas- Creo que tendré que adelantar la parte final de mi obra.

Ginny recuperó la voz y las fuerzas y comenzó a gritar con toda su alma. Aquella psicópata tenía en sus manos un cuchillo enorme y apuntaba con él hacia su vientre. Gritó con la absurda esperanza de poder salvar así a su niña.

**29 HORAS DESAPARECIDA.**

Malfoy se acercó a ellos a paso rápido con una expresión muy sombría. Lanzó una mirada rápida a los dos amigos, como sopesando su siguiente paso.

-Puedo llegar hasta ellas. El viaje no va a ser agradable. Y Potter, ve preparándote para lo peor. Lo que he percibido no ha sido muy agradable.

Harry tragó con dificultad, pero no dijo nada. Asintió. Malfoy les cogió del brazo y abrió un portal ante ellos. Los arrastró dentro y luego, Harry sintió como si miles de duendecillos de Cornualles tiraran de él en miles de direcciones, tal era el dolor que sentía. Y tal como empezó, terminó. Aunque habría seguido padeciendo aquel dolor que presenciar la grotesca escena con la que se encontraron: Ginny ( supo que era su esposa por el cabello) aullando como una banshee, completamente cubierta de sangre y terriblemente mutilada, atada a una silla ginecológica. Y a Romilda Vane con los brazos sumergidos hasta los codos en el vientre de Ginny.

Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar. Lanzó un Avada certero sobre la desquiciada bruja y se acercó a la carrera a la silla. Arrojó al suelo el cadaver de Romilda y echó un vistazo rápido a la pelirroja. Quedaba poco tiempo.

-¡Granger, mueve el culo y ayúdame! -hizo sitio a la castaña- No podemos hacer nada por la madre, pero aun queda tiempo para salvar a la pequeña. Sin querer la pelirrija creó una barrera mágica débil para protegerla.

-Sé que hacer. -Hermione, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, metió las manos en el agujero que Romilda había abierto, y sacó a la niña. Realizó un examen rápido- Merlin bendito, Malfoy, está bien. HARRY, LA NIÑA ESTÁ BIEN.

Harry se acercó a paso lento y miró a su hija. La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente, como queriendo contarle a los tres adultos el infierno vivido. Harry cogió una de aquellas manitas y la acarició. Mientras Malfoy envolvía a la pequeña con su túnica, Harry centró toda su atención es Ginny, que aún permanecía con vida. Se inclinó sobre lo que quedaba de su hemoso rostro y lo besó. Luego, mientras lloraba de rabia e impotencia, posó su varita sobre el corazón de ella y murmuró la maldición asesina. Se enderezó y, sin mirar a sus acompañantes, dijo:

-Regresemos a casa. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.


End file.
